Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina
is the 17th Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on October 11th, 2014. The Blu-ray and DVD version of the movie was released on March 18th, 2015. Summary The prelude takes place where a Saiark attacks and Funassyi and the civilians panicking. Gratefully, the Cures arrived to defeat the Saiark to perform Happiness Big Bang, but with the help of the Miracle Lights given by Ribbon and Glasan. Outside from the victory of the Cures, a girl surrounded in the hospital room was consumed by despair, before suddenly, hears a deep voice, willing to make her happy. One day, after Megumi and the others help put on a Snow White puppet show at a nursery, she finds a fancy doll that doesn't belong to the nursery. The doll springs into life and introduced herself as Tsumugi, claiming that her homeland, the Doll Kingdom, was under siege by the Saiarks. So, she takes the girls, especially Sagara Seiji, to the Doll Kingdom to explore. Ribbon calls Blue, who was curious of the title the "Doll Kingdom", before being captured by a dark element from his mirror. The girls encountered and fight against a windmill-inspired Saiark. Cure Lovely uses her Pinky Love Shoot to finish off the Saiark; albeit their victory, Ribbon has no ability to sneeze out the PreCards, with puzzled reactions for everyone, but Tsumugi and the dolls. Tsumugi happily invites the Cures to a celebratory party, while meeting Prince Zeke, whom Hime have an instant monster crush on. The girls enjoy the party, but with Yuko and Iona figuring out that the Doll Kingdom's Saiark is no ordinary enemy and that something is amiss, hidden in this kingdom. While located outside of the castle, Seiji was ambushed by Bee Saiarks and was cocooned to transform into a doll, now found by Tsumugi. Tsumugi invites Megumi to chat outside the ballroom. When Megumi explains about how fun the Doll Kingdom were, Tsumugi grew upset and ran off to a room where Megumi finally locates the Saiark. More Saiarks appear at the same time with Cure Princess, Prince Zeke, Cure Honey, and Cure Fortune. Megumi pleads her to escape, but she have learned that Tsumugi is the one who possesses control of the Saiarks. Connecting to Tsumugi melancholic story, it is revealed that Zeke and the other doll residents are the dolls belonging to Tsumugi, as Hime's love life was permanently torn apart. In a flashback, Tsumugi adores performing ballet in the real world; but with an invisible accident, she was unable to move her legs and was taken to the hospital, shutting herself off from her friends and family. She reveals to be the girl from the prelude, and follows the voice that belongs to one of the commanders from the Phantom Empire, Black Fang. The Doll Kingdom was a man-made world invented by Black Fang himself, so he can make Tsumugi gain the ability to walk and dance forever, forgetting her worries in the real world she was currently living. Black Fang warns her that the Pretty Cure is the Doll Kingdom's enemy; and if he dies, the kingdom will fade from existence. The Cures retreated, and Lovely laments that she was unable to help Tsumugi to walk and dance again in the real world, but the Cures encourage her to help her, until returning to the castle. Together, they try to show Tsumugi what she truly needs to be happy, but they are all ensnared by Black Fang, who truthfully reveals that he stole Tsumugi's ability to dance, creating the power based out of her despair. Zeke and the dolls resides for Tsumugi and the Cures, sacrificing themselves to create her new happiness, freeing all of the Cures, allowing Megumi to reach Tsumugi. Stating her firm desire to help her, Megumi helps Tsugumi realize there are things besides dancing that brings her happiness and stops her flow of despair, freeing the captured Seiji and Blue in the process. Black Fang summons enough despair to pollute the real world and evolves into a much powerful ego. Blue warns every person on Earth to use the Miracle Lights to power up the Cures, but Black Fang's powerful despair shielded the path of the Miracle Lights. In order to break through the dark barrier, Megumi's undying determination gives Tsumugi the strength to turn her despair into hope, allowing the Miracle Lights and the Shining Make Dresser reach to Megumi, who transforms into Super Happiness Lovely and defeats Black Fang alongside the other Cures. After assuring Megumi that she does have the power to make everyone happy, Tsumugi returns to the real world and regains the use of her legs, finally able to dance the way she wants again. The girls and Seiji visits Tsumugi's dance recital at the conclusion. Characters Pretty Cure * / **The protagonist whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is awkward, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is not exactly the best. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms, Cherry Flamenco '''and '''Lollipop Hip Hop. * / **The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Megumi. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she can change into two alternate forms, Sherbet Ballet '''and '''Macadamia Hula Dance. * / **Megumi’s friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her standard signature color is yellow. She can change into two alternate forms, Popcorn Cheer '''and '''Coconuts Samba. * / **She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. Her parents disappeared around the time Saiarks started appearing. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Her standard signature color is purple. She can change into two alternate forms, Pine Arabian '''and '''Anmitsu Komachi. Mascots * **Hime’s mediator, as well as Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey's fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. * **Cure Fortune's fairy partner. She helps Cure Fortune during her battles. Glasan can produce PreCards like Ribbon. Movie-Only Characters * **A girl who aims to be a ballerina until she can't use her feet anymore. She loves and has many dolls that support and protect her. Her dream is to become a ballerina and continues to achieve this dream after her feet are healed. * **The prince of Doll Kingdom. He is one of the many dolls that Tsumugi loves and cares about. He starts helping her to defeat the Pretty Cure to protect her happiness. He is always taking care of her and supports her in dancing. * **A mysterious man who tricked Tsumugi and invades Doll Kingdom. He is a general of the Phantom Empire and he uses Tsumugi by creating the kingdom and convincing her to fight the Pretty Cure because he says they are threatening to take her dream of dancing away by attacking him. He soon reveals his true intentions to increase his own powers by increasing Tsumugi's despair first by taking away her ability to dance in the first place and then by destroying the dolls. He is eventually defeated by the Cures. * **A yellow mascot who resides in Pikarigaoka. Others * **The spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. * **A 14 year old boy, who lives next door to Megumi. Megumi and Seiji have been friends since kids, and Seiji understands Megumi's weak and good points. Seiji loves martial arts and diligently trains everyday at Hikawa karate dojo. Although he's popular with girls, he has no interest in a relationship and wants to focus on his training. Because of his mother's work, he and his sister, Mao usually have dinner with the Aino's. * **Is a reporter in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! universe. She is reporting about Japan's and other countries Pretty Cures. Trivia * Super Happiness Lovely uses Miracle Love Motion for the first and only time in this movie. * Cure Fortune uses Tambourine Ring and Thunder Volt for the first and only time in this movie. * Although the Cures transform into their Innocent Forms during the dance scene of the ending credits, they do not actually transform into said forms in the actual movie. Gallery Movie Trailers External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2014_precure_happinesscharge/ Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Main Series Movies